DREAM SIDE STORY (KYUMIN)
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: Awal kisah percintaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. JUST DRABBLE.


**DREAM SIDE STORY (KYUMIN)**

******Main Cast:**** Cho Kyuhun, Lee Sungmin**_**  
**_

******Genre:** Romance  


** WARNING!**

**BOYS LOVE**

**THE STORY IS MINE**

**Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please, NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

**THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

Sore yang cerah sepulang sekolah, Sungmin dan teman-teman setimnya bersiap-siap untuk latihan. Di tengah-tengah pemanasan mereka saling melemparkan candaan lalu tertawa bersama.

Sungmin adalah pribadi yang unik, meski usianya sudah tujuh belas tahun ia masih terlihat manis layaknya anak berusia lima tahun. Bibir mungilnya selalu mengerucut jika ia sedang merajuk, membuat semua orang gemas. Ditahun keduanya sekolah Sungmin semakin banyak teman, karena ternyata banyak siswa kelas satu yang tertarik pada klub sepak bola. Selain Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memang sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar, ia juga dekat dengan beberapa siswa kelas satu lainnya. Karena pribadi Sungmin yang lucu dan menggemaskan semua orang selalu mendekatinya entah itu benar-benar ingin berteman atau hanya modus untuk menggodanya.

"hai Sungmin!"

Seperti seorang pria jangkung yang kini menghampiri Sungmin dan tanpa ragu merangkul bahunya dengan intim. Sudah ratusan kali dia menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin, sudah ratusan kali pula Sungmin menolaknya. Namun, pria itu sama sekali tidak menyerah ia terus mendekati Sungmin dengan berbagai alasan.

"kau lagi"

Sungmin yang risih dengan perlakuan pemuda bernama Kim Jungmo itu melepaskan rangkulannya dengan sopan.

"sedang apa _Sunbae_ disini? Bukankah klub musik sedang ada latihan untuk pentas perpisahan nanti?"

Jungmo tampak memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Tidak tahukah Sungmin? Ia sengaja datang kemari hanya untuk menggodanya.

"aku ijin sebentar, ingin melihatmu latihan"

Kali ini Sungmin yang memutar bola matanya malas. Ayolah, Sungmin sudah ratusan kali menolak pernyataan cinta Junmo padanya namun semakin ia tolak semakin genit pula Jungmo.

"seharusnya, ketua klub tidak sering membolos" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Jungmo terkekeh pelan, "aku membolos untukmu. Aku ingin merayumu"

Sungmin mendorong bahu Jungmo ketika pemuda itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"aku harus latihan _Sunbae,_ maaf"

Sungmin langsung berlari terbirit-birit menjauhi Jungmo, selain suka merayu dia juga laki-laki mesum yang suka menggoda adik kelas, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, semua ia goda. Tidak tahu malu.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat sibuk memperhatikan keadaan dilapangan sepak bola tempat incaran hatinya sedang berlatih. Ia menggeram tertahan ketika seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi menghampiri incaran hatinya lalu merangkulnya dengan mesra.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik sebelah, "kau akan menyesal karena berani menyentuh Sungminku seperti itu" desisnya berbahaya.

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju lapangan sepak bola tempat Sungmin berlatih. Semakin dekat semakin jantung Kyuhyun berdebar-debar. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Jika tidak diungkapkan sekarang maka ia akan kehilangan kesempatan dan Sungmin akan terus digoda oleh laki-laki hidung belang.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia punya, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin yang sedang berlatih. Semua orang yang berada disana membelalakan matanya, bahkan sebagian orang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Termasuk Jungmo yang tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya ketika pria lain menyeret pujaan hatinya begitu saja.

"hei kau! Mau kau seret kemana calon kekasihku?"

Kyuhyun berdecih, calon kekasih katanya? Kyuhyun bersumpah ia akan merobek mulut Jungmo setelah urusannya dengan Sungmin selesai.

.

.

Bunyi berdebam cukup keras terdengar menggema diseluruh ruang loker tim basket sekolah. Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin paksa lalu sengaja menghimpitnya diantara dirinya dan loker agar Sungmin tidak bisa lari kemana pun.

Sungmin meringis kecil ketika punggungnya menabrak loker dengan cukup keras. Benar-benar _Hoobae_ yang tidak tahu sopan santun!

"mau apa kau?" Tanya Sungmin lantang.

"_Sunbae, _aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Terimakasih"

Mata bulat Sungmin terbuka lebar, begitu juga mulutnya. _apa dia bilang? Cinta?_ Apa seperti itu ekspresi orang menyatakan cinta? Dingin, tanpa rayuan atau kata-kata manis. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya tapi raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukan bahwa ia mencintainya?

Sungmin menghela napas berat, disisi lain ada Jungmo yang selalu merayunya dan menyatakan cinta padanya dengan beribu-ribu untaian kata manis dan disisi lainnya ada seorang junior yang menyatakan cinta padanya bahkan tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Dunia ini senang sekali mempermainkannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, begitu caramu menyatakan cinta?"

"kau tahu namaku?"

Sungmin mengangguk, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Siswa tahun pertama yang menyedot banyak perhatian. Termasuk perhatiannya. Kyuhyun adalah teman sekelas Siwon sekaligus sahabatnya. Selain dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun juga bersahabat dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Intinya, sahabat Sungmin adalah Sahabat Kyuhyun juga. Hanya saja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jarang sekali bertegur sapa, alasannya? Malu. Mereka berdua memendam perasaan yang sama, namun Sungmin terlalu malu jika harus mengungkapkannya secara terang-terangan. Ia belum siap diledek oleh satu sekolah karena menyukai seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Sementara Kyuhyun, belum siap menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin. Setelah berdiskusi beberapa kali dengan Siwon, Eunhyuk juga Donghae, Kyuhyun mendapat wejangan ini itu bahkan Siwon membekalinya beberapa kalimat _cheesy_. Kyuhyun merasa percuma berdiskusi dengan mereka, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin dengan gayanya sendiri.

"aku..."

Sungmin tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibirnya. Wajahnya langsung merona merah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"aku sudah bilang, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Besok kita bertemu di Grill5 sepulang sekolah, _oke_?"

"itu...itu ciuman pertamaku!"

"aku tahu, makanya ku curi"

.

.

**END**

* * *

**just drabble~ side story DREAM semoga gak ada typo...**

**review ya ^^ buat yang minta Lovey Dovey Haehyuk nanti ya ^^ setelah Sihyuk ^^**

**review**

**review~~**

**thanks~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**with Love,**

**Milkyta Lee  
**


End file.
